


remedy

by judgment



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Dedue tends to the plants in the greenhouse, and then makes tea.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Chamomile, for better sleep. Lavender, for calming the nerves. Ginger, for blood circulation. Dimitri thinks he hides it well, but Dedue would be a poor vassal not to notice. He hopes the results of his gardenwork can provide some respite.

When he was younger, Dedue’s mother often brewed tea in the evenings, and in a vernacular now endangered called to her family to consume it. Duscur might never be restored to its former glory, but Dimitri is too principled to give up. He is still trying to master the language. Dedue, remembering home, cares for the herbs, steeps the blooms.


End file.
